Words
by believable-pen
Summary: Takes place soon after The Year That Never Was


**ANOTHER VERY SHORT ONE OFF **

**TAKES PLACE JUST AFTER THE YEAR THAT NEVER WAS**

**Words**

Ianto poured the steaming coffee into 5 cups and picked up the tray. Moving slower than usual, he moved toward the row of workstations and his colleagues. Placing a cup on each work top, he took the tray over to the coffee table by the battered old couch and removed the last remaining cup off the tray. He sighed, straightened his tie and looked up and the closed door to Jack's office. Taking the stairs at a snails pace, Ianto looked back at the Japanese woman, who smiled reassuringly at him. He nodded his understanding and moved further up the stairs.

Jack sat back in his chair, elbows on the arms of the chair, fingers interlaced against his mouth. He saw the silhouette of Ianto Jones approaching the outside of the office door and sighed. He wasn't sure if he was ready for another tirade of words with the young Welshman. The argument this morning had left him cold and uneasy. Now wasn't the time to rake over it again. He didn't think there ever would be a time.

Ianto knocked on the door before entering. He was going to wait until Jack invited him in, but thought the coffee would have gone cold by then. Pushing the door open, Ianto went inside, placed the blue and white cup on the desk before Jack and turned to leave. Or so Jack thought. Closing the door, Ianto turned the key in the lock and, taking it out, pocketed the said key. After a few seconds, Ianto turned to face a frowning Jack.

"I…think we need to talk," began the younger man.

Jack sighed, but stayed silent.

Ianto huffed out his own sigh. "I…get jealous," he shook his head. "I know I have no right to, but there you are, I do. You…leaving like you did…going after the Doctor…" another shake of the head. "I didn't think you'd ever be back." He moved a few steps closer to the desk. "I wasn't sure I'd be able to function without you." He laughed nervously. "Nearly didn't." Another step closer to the desk. "But I had to carry on, for their sake," he nodded towards the door. "I stayed in your quarters every night, hoping you'd walk back through the cog door. I sat up til sometimes 3 in the morning…waiting. Just…waiting "

Jack shifted in his chair, but still said nothing.

"I have no right to expect anything in return from you, I know that…but in a way, I suppose I do." He took a deep breath. "I have loved you for the longest time…"

Jack's head came up and he went to speak, but Ianto raised a hand, stopping him.

"…maybe even from that first night." He smiled. "When you gave me the job and I was walking away from you in the warehouse, I was crying. Did you know that? I felt this-this…I can't even describe it! It was like being on a rollercoaster. My stomach was in my mouth. I knew I'd have to deceive you, and that hurt."

"Ianto…"

"Please, Jack, let me finish."

Jack nodded.

"When you found out about Lisa, inside, I was glad. No more deceit. No more hiding her away. I felt…free, as if you'd lifted a weight from me. But then the weight multiplied, because I'd hurt you, and I felt as if my life was over." He approached the corner of the desk. "But you forgave me. Took me back into your arms…your life, and I was _so _happy again."

Jack stood up and rounded the desk. Ianto took a step back.

"I have never been good with words when it comes to expressing my emotions," Jack said. "Eventually, I lose everyone I love. You were…are different. I feel as if it was meant to be. That we were meant to be together."

Ianto looked at his hands, then raised tear filled eyes on Jack.

"You don't have to say anything. I just need you to be there for me."

Jack pulled Ianto into his arms. "Always. I'll be here, always."

"What if the Doctor comes back? You'll go off with him again."

"No, I won't. I found out what I wanted to know. He can't fix me. I'm wrong!"

Ianto pulled back as two pairs of blue eyes met. "Not to me you're not."

They kissed. Not passionately, but lovingly.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to shout at you this morning."

"You saw the note, didn't you?"

Ianto nodded.

"I tend to write down my thoughts and often forget to throw them in the bin after." He took Ianto's hands in his. "I…do love you, Ianto Jones. Always have, always will."

They hugged again.

"Let's not fight. I hate when we fight," Jack breathed against Ianto's hair.

"Me, too." Ianto laughed. "I think we better go unlock the door. I think Tosh thinks we'll come to blows, locked up in here."

"Yeah?"

Ianto nodded, taking the key out of his pocket.

Opening the door, the two men stepped outside the office and, hand in hand, walked down to be with their colleagues.


End file.
